How Did It Fall Apart (So Quickly When We Only Just Fell In Love)
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Seto is ignored, cutting and depressed. Brice is popular and happy. When they meet and fall in love, they fight. Pairing: SetoSolace. Warning: Fighting, cutting, swearing. (It drags on in places. Just a little heads-up before you read.)


Welp, I've been procrastinating a bit. Got this on Feb 5th and I feel so bad for making Brooklyn wait again. Sorry Brooklyn D: (I haven't been too good with writing shit lately, so hopefully it's not too bad.)

It was kind of expected really. Like a classic cheesy teen rom-com, the lonely girl on the outskirts of the radar and falls in love with the hot jock. Only, it wasn't that simple. Nor a rom-com. Seto, the 'girl' of this story, has faced a lot in his life. His mother had left him at the age of 7, his father always came to pick him up at pre-school slightly drunk and locked himself in his room.

His father stopped this routine after 3 months and started putting Seto before himself, feeling guilty for neglecting and ignoring his son. They lived pretty happily after this, forgetting the past and only looking forward.

But then Seto discovered a little thing called puberty. Well, not exactly a little thing. He encountered and faced depression at 14, high school putting an immediate weight on his shoulders from piles of homework and worried conversations with teachers.

Seto's father was always there when he cried, starved himself and stayed home from school to stay in his bed and curl up while his father was at work. Things only went more downhill along with this.

His father had gotten fired, for some unknown reason he refused to tell Seto, and they slowly started losing money. Seto had used most of his money from his college funds to help pay the rent, food, gas and water bill. His father tried desperately to get another job and, like it was a miracle, he got one. It was only a cleaning job at a small convenience store down the road, but it had good pay to help cover the rest of the rent.

This still didn't 'cure' Seto's depression. He was happy, ecstatic even, that they had finally solved most of their problems but the feeling just didn't want to leave.

It grew deeper and deeper, settling in the pit of his stomach and consuming him in a never-ending pit of darkness. Seto had felt like he was a burden to his father, only costing him more money than he should've. He tried many times to sneak out of their small apartment, only a backpack with sandwiches, a few bottles of water and his books.

But his father was there every time, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, whispering words of comfort as his son sobbed into his shirt. One day, he saw his father use a razor. He was always still in bed while his father got ready for his day, making them both a small breakfast and watching the low quality cartoons.

Due to the lack of school, Seto never learnt what razors were for. His father didn't tell him either, considering he had a smooth baby face. But he'd heard about the razors as a source of self-harm and punishment towards yourself.

Seto saw an opportunity. He stole the cheapest looking razor, they all looked cheap and worn out, and seized his chance while his father was at work. Seto wasn't prepared for it to feel so good, the burn of his skin and the blood pulsing in his veins as it spilled over the wound.

The tangy, metallic smell in the air it left after. The feel of his skin slicing under a few blades just made him feel so excited, so free. He came back after a few minutes, promises of another go once this scar healed.

He laid in bed that night, not bothering to read his books, tracing his fingers over the bandaged covered cut and shivering at the feel of his bare fingers over the thin material. Seto felt like a psycho, a mental patient. He caused himself pain and he had enjoyed it. He did this every week or so, once with his father just a mere 17 steps away.

A few months later, his father found him a school. A school with an art program, gigantic football field and a exceptional science program too. Seto loved science. He loved many things, he's, but one of the two things at the top of the list was science.

Seto had received quite a few stares that day, though all of them avoided him. It was about a week after he had joined the school when a pink-haired male approached him in History Class. He wasn't very tall, slight stubble showing and dressed in casual teen clothes; a shirt, jeans, sneakers and a thin jacket that was hanging off his shoulders.

"Hey," he had said. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you? Fucking bitch stole my seat again." Mumbling the last bit, the male grumbled and turned to look at the blonde that had stolen his seat before turning back to Seto.

Nodding, he moved his seat and things over, making enough room for the second person at wasn't there already. "Great, thanks. I'm Kyle, by the way." Kyle smiled over, waiting for Seto to address himself. He murmured his name, feeling sweaty and nervous from being so close to someone who wasn't his father.

There was 15 minutes left of the lesson, when Seto mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been in his mind since he saw Kyle. "Um...if you don't mind me asking Kyle...why is your hair pink?" Kyle chuckled with a slight dark expression. "A few days ago, a friend thought it was so fucking funny to pour pink hair dye over me. As a result, I ended up with pink hair and he ended up with multiple bruises."

After that, Kyle and Seto had become quite close. They ate together, soon noticed that they were in nearly all of each other's lessons and became inseparable. Seto hadn't cut after that. He felt too happy to feel the blades on his pale skin again. Then Kyle asked if he wanted to meet his friends. Seto and been quick to refuse the offer, saying that he wasn't too comfortable with a crowd of people.

The pink-haired teen had apologised and supported his choice. Seto had no idea how he had gotten such a nice friend. It was slowly reining to winter, frost covering the ground and snow falling every few nights. Which also meant the annual football game between theirs and another school.

Kyle had, unfortunately, dragged him along and promised Seto he would a dye his hair pink again. It had faded to a light brown, losing all traces of pink and Seto felt oddly uncomfortable with this. He had kept quiet, but his best friend had obviously noticed.

It was chilly, freezing, and Seto had no idea how the football team did it. "Man, I'm freezing my dick off here..." He heard Kyle whisper. Seto had told the brunet to bring a coat instead of just a hoodie, but the other had insisted that he was as tough as nails. Yet here he was, freezing his ass off.

Throughout the game, Seto noticed a blonde player on the field. He was familiar with the football team, everyone was, but he had never seen this boy. When he saw him take off his helmet, he let out a small gasp. He was...he was gorgeous. Light, short blonde hair with light blue eyes to match. Slightly tanned skin and a smile which Seto could compare to a million watt lightbulb.  
This boy was an angel. Seto had never took an interest in boys, heck no interest in girls even, but this blonde beauty had definitely caught his eye. Kyle noticed the look on Seto's face as he stared at the blonde, and smirked.

"That's Brice." He whispered, leaning over to his friend. "Moved here from Australia a week ago and joined the football team and got top grade in the art program within that time." Kyle saw Seto silently saying Brice's name, testing the feel of it on his lips.

He smirked again, knowing the boy was smitten with the blonde already.

It didn't take long for Brice to notice Seto, they shared the same science class, which just so happened to be one of the few Kyle wasn't in. Seto had been lighting the Bunsen, almost burning his hand as the blonde spoke to him. "Do you wanna be partners for this?" Brice asked uncertainly.

He had Seto nodding in seconds, eager to work with such beauty on a two week class project. "Great! You look pretty good at this stuff, how'd you learn it all so quickly?" The blonde smiled widely at him, making Seto turn a deep crimson.

"Oh, um...I-I taught myself! I read a lot of science textbooks so yeah..." He stammered. His speech had turned out better than he thought it had by the look on Brice's face.

He chuckled. "Guess I need to get away from my drawing tablet and towards those textbooks a bit more then."

The two became quick friends, working out a smooth routine for the project inside and outside school. Seto was clueless on how it fell apart so quickly. One minute they were acting like best buddies and the next they were at each other's throats.

Seto had saw a chance to admit his love for Brice while in the privacy of the blondes bedroom and, of course, he took it. Grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, breathing deeply from relief when Brice didn't pull away. Instead, the blonde kissed back. Started pressing closer until there was no such thing as space between them.

Brice had pried open Seto's lips with his own, teasing him until Seto got impossibly closer to shove his tongue into the others mouth. Stroking his tongue with his own, Brice grasped Seto hips and started grinding slightly. Seto pulled away at that point, breathing heavily.

"Was that not okay?" Brice whispered, also breathing deeply and blue eyes much darker than before. Seto shook his head and swallowed. "I'm sorry." He was apologising for both the rejection of something more and the kiss. "It's fine..." The blonde whispered, much quieter this time.

They spent the rest of the evening sharing deep kisses and declarations of love in each other's ears, until the time had come for Seto's father to pick him up.

The next few days, Seto noticed that Brice was avoiding him. Sending him dark looks I'm the hallway and an angry look on his face all the time. He had told Kyle all about the little rendezvous they had, the pink-haired teen sending his own looks of displeasure toward the blonde.

Eventually, Seto had enough of it. He confronted Brice right in the hallway, in front of the cheerleaders and the football team coming right round the corner. They had shouted at each other, spitting words of venom out of their mouths, getting right up in the others face.

Brice punched him in the mouth. Seto kicked his shin and then his stomach. Brice threw more punches until Seto looked like he had just took a knife to the face 7 times.

That night was the first night in 4 months that Seto had cut. It felt strange, like it was a whole new thing. The feel of the old blade cutting into previous scars and breaking more skin just felt so satisfactory to Seto. He hadn't known it, but he had missed this.

Seto didn't go to school the next day. Or the day after. His father brung him food and water, helped him take a shower and somehow still hadn't noticed the scars. He texted Kyle on the old mobile his friend had given him, Kyle telling him the adventures him and his friends got up to in the day and making him smile.

Kyle was basically his only source of happiness he had in his life. His father had left him to himself, knowing he would get no response to his pleads. He went to work, leaving food and water on Seto's bedside table, come back and gave Seto more food and left him to himself again. More than once Seto's father had left a note next to the food, sometimes telling him that he loved him and that he would be back later, other times giving him sympathy and comfort.

Seto couldn't take it anymore. All he could see was himself falling further and further into the abyss he though he had escaped, yet he kept falling. He picked his small body up off the bed, went to the bathroom and gazed at himself in the mirror.

Seto looked horrific. Purple bags under his eyes and said eyes had lost it's deep hazel colour, more like a sickly grey-brown now. He could see his collarbone more clearly, the shirt he was wearing had become baggy and if he even brushed his fingers against his chest, he could feel his rib bones poking through the skin.

He brought his mobile with him, texted Kyle on the small buttons and hitting send. He had also brought the razor. Seto still hadn't cleaned it off from the last time. He rinsed the razor under the water until he could see the rusty blades hidden underneath.

He cut. Again, again again. His mind was screaming the same word like a mantra, pushing him forward until he felt the flow of blood heavier than any other time. It was dripping down his arm like a waterfall, never ending it's journey his palm and the floor.

Seto sat, feeling his mind haze and the light grow dim. Yet he still cut, cut until his arm was soaked from shoulder to fingertip in blood. He didn't even get through a quarter of his other arm before he lost all touch in his arm and dropped the razor.

He apologised to Kyle, to his father, to Brice. He apologised for being such a disappointment to them. He apologised for all the trouble he caused them. He apologised for bothering them with his problems. Right before his vision was consumed, he saw Kyle's name appear of his mobile buzzing for him to answer.

Seto didn't smile. He just sat there, staring at the shower across from him and closed his eyes.

When his father cam home from work, he saw his son lying on the bathroom floor. Soaked and blood and lifeless. He called an ambulance, they took him to hospital and after trying to revive his lifeless body many times, they confirmed he had been dead for hours.

His father shouted, cried out for him until the nurses advised him to go home. They apologised and called a family member to stay with him a few days. Kyle came to his apartment later that day, face red from crying. He held the phone out for his father to take, seeing what Seto had told him in his last moments.

Apologies to everyone contained most of it. Kyle, his father, he rest of his family, Brice. Just like in his last moments, he had thought of what he said. He sent another saying for him not today anything about his death. Seto had always liked his privacy.

Kyle had told Brice though. Said that his death was all his fault, that the reason his best friends was gone was because of Brice. The blonde had cried whirl the pink-haired teen told him this, Kyle had cried too.

The world didn't feel the same without Seto. Kyle didn't even know how he coped before with just a handful of friends. The loss of a son, best friend and possible boyfriend had struck everyone I'm their hearts.

But after all, it wasn't a classic cheesy rom-com...was it?

A/N: Aaahhhh I'm sad now, someone hold me D': I think this is one of my best ones, kinda drags along in the beginning and other times but other than that, I'm pretty impressed. FOR DE BROOKLYNZ SORRY AGAIN ITS SO DELAYED.


End file.
